


A Lesson in Etiquette

by Jantique



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Almost-Drabble, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1213402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jantique/pseuds/Jantique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny teaches Steve something new. (Or, the way they do it in Jersey.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson in Etiquette

“Steven! You can’t just shove it in and leave it there! What were you, raised in a cave?”

“Sorry—what should I do?”

“You _ease_ it in gently, then you jiggle it.”

“Um … jiggle?”

“Move it up and down, work it. Then you slam it home! Yeah, just like that!”

“Danno?”

“Yeah, babe?”

“I did it right?” 

“You did just fine!”

“So … if we’re finished with the lesson on how to insert the letter into the mailbox, can we go home and fuck now?”

( _laughter_ ) “You’re on, Steve! I know you know how to do that!”

“”Yeah, you shove it in … and jiggle!”

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Second sentence: Yeah, I know where I put the comma. That's the way you would say it in New York, and so I presume, New Jersey. The comma is there not so much for grammar as for emphasis.


End file.
